


Feeding Venus

by tinyfiestyrosiekitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ( is it cannibalism when its a monster? Hm), (but dubious), Cannibalism, Dead Dove Do not Eat?, Gabriel buys a Victorian house and gets FUCKED, Gabriel in dresses is my Jam, Just So We're Clear, Look Jack is a Monster Flower Man, M/M, Mind Break, Oviposition, Sex Toys, Toys, aphrodisiac, cross dressing, monster fucking, non-consentacles, tentacle fucking, to Consentacles, to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfiestyrosiekitten/pseuds/tinyfiestyrosiekitten
Summary: It all started out so innocent. It all started out so grand, where did we let venus in? And now how will we end?
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Feeding Venus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynx/gifts).



> This was written for Slynx, who is a good friend of mine. Hope you enjoy it lovely.

It starts innocently enough.

A Victorian home in the middle of nowhere with a lovely track of woods and a swath of rolling hills in the heartland of the US. Far and away from the drama of his old California home. Fresh from service and fresh from a divorce Gabriel was going to enjoy his retirement doing what he dreamed. 

Indulging in restoring a beautiful Victorian home and creating works of art in clothing to sell. At Conventions and Ren Fairs and the like. 

It had all the space to store it and house his work room. Except....there was a root cellar. The seller, the city had taken the property after the owner died and left it to no one, apologized that they had no idea. They'd attempted to pry it open and digging it out was not an option due to cost of moving the old home. Gabriel had shrugged it off. Accepting the excuse at the time. Except it was right under his feet in the kitchen where he slowly worked the wall paper and wood back to restoration. 

Taking ages to find the proper stove and oven. 

Even the furniture was all vintage and sourced. Each detail meticulously gone over with a fine tooth comb.

As he walked though it was hollow, speaking of the space unseen and unused with the tap of his heels on the dark hard wood. He could fashion it into a fur storage. For his shawls, and tuck his laces and hats and other sundry items there out of the way as well as some surplus of food if he could make the door finally pop and keep it from getting stuck again for good. 

It’s after his first year settled into his home and still no closer to the unsticking of the cellar that he starts to notice a scent. At first he thinks it’s a lady's perfume stuck in the walls as he hangs lights, has contractors in to fix the electrical so the home won't burn down and pipes for the vintage styled claw bath. 

But it persists after the renovations, and its somewhat...intoxicating.  
It wafts up and up and up into the house. It haunts his dreams and wreaths his days in an odd sleepiness as he stitches pieces that bloom with floral patterns. Hemming lace like bolts of leaves and petals. Leather stamped and gently burnt into etches and corsets that are done in reams of floral damask and satin. 

It is somewhat maddening...because it also makes him feel needy. Stroking himself off at odd hours. Sometimes he can't resist dressing himself. Cinching his waist in so tightly it pushes out the breadth of his chest and the skirt falls in heaping layers. It makes the act feel even better, breathless from the tiniest touches to himself. Easing gently onto his favorite dildo in the middle of the night, skirts pooled around his body as he rides it until his sweat soaks the silk and he's whimpering as he keeps himself just off that edge of orgasm.

That's when the scent hits him the worst and he spills all over the bedsheets moaning loudly and shamelessly and the scent only seems to strengthen each time he does.

Until Gabriel is in the middle of one such time. Fresh from a shower, squirming on his sheets, tugging at them as he eases a plug slowly into his lube slick insides. He's spent an hour fingering himself, pressing over and over on his prostate, milking at it until he was a quivering wreck then easing away from the swollen aching spot to open himself and finger the lube deeper into his hole. 

Cock dripping on his belly without him even having to touch it. 

He finds himself drawn to his feet by a whisper. A husk... like the scent has caught him under the jaw to tug him finally towards the door. Gabriel tugs on the first piece of clothing that comes to hand. An ink dark black dress with poppies and calla lilles hand stiched into the hem, a matrons high necked and belted waist with its sweeping train. 

Bare foot the leaves crunch, its the end of winter and the chill bites as the wind snaps up the edge of hte his dress as he circles the house in the slowly lowering light of dark. The cellar door is ajar and the scent from inside has him drooling, cock throbbing as he pushes the door just wide enough to let him down into it slowly. Fingers raking over stone and dirt as his feet shakily descend the steps into the darkness where its warm and smells like rich loam and the sweetness . 

Until his feet find just dirt and something that is warm and somewhat firm yet gives under foot. Like fresh leaves and under growth. His fingers dragging along the wall until he finds a glass and of all things a lighter on some old shelf. It takes him a few tries, but it’s a hurricane lamp, still good with oil in it and the zippo lights; allowing him to illuminate the most beautiful bloom he's ever seen. The floor is covered in the growth that extends from the flower. The petals pulled up look like they're made from gold and satin all at once. Indescribably delicate and yet strong and sharp enough to cut, like Gabriel would slice himself to ribbons if he touched it.

The petals quiver with an unseen wind and the whisper deepens. Leaves rustling under foot. 

Gabriel shudders when the petals slowly drag open and yawning Venus is born again into the world as a man. With hair as gold as the petals of the flower and blue blue eyes like the sky on a clear day; There is a green gold hue across his shoulders and stretching down the broad strong muscled back and taut ass. The man lying across the petals that lay under him while the rest simply stretch out as if pleased with their new freedom. 

Gabriel stumbles as the man beckons smiling, laughing ever so soft and the smell makes his head swim and his thoughts tumble. 

" Oh you're really under it hm?" The voice is wonderfully raspy. Strong hands grasping his cheeks and when did he get so close? Kneeling at the edge of the flower with something stirring around his legs. Sliding against his calves under the skirts and pushing the fabric up in places but he can't look because blue eyes hold him hostage," I'm going to have so much fun... I'm so hungry pretty..." 

Pink and gold lips close over Gabriel's and he can taste honey . Its thick and cloying and the strands around his legs suddenly tighten. Snapping his thighs open as something as thick as four fingers suddenly snakes up. Grinding against his cock and balls, dragging along his taint, spreading the cheeks of his ass as he whimpers into the kiss. Unable to stop from swallowing as a long pointed tongue presses into his mouth. 

Gabriel sucking at it awkwardly as the sudden touch makes him arch into the blonde. Unable to grip at him as other tendrils wrap firmly around his clothed wrists. Swallowing several mouthfuls before the blonde rips his lips free and moans, cooing," You taste so good precious... Let's see if you taste good elsewhere hm?"

Blue eyes even brighter as clawed fingers lift the light as Gabriel finds himself suspended. The vines slowly dragging the fabric upwards, until he's exposed, legs spreading for the blonde to admire as he's slowly rutted against by the oddly smooth and sticky plant. 

" Mmm ...you'll do yes."

That simply means more vines, tangling in his hair like thin fingers and around the fabric on his neck, gently constricting until his mouth opens to wheeze for air and something the width of two fingers wit ha bulbous head thrusts over his tongue slowly, trapping the muscle to make it squirm before pressing deeper. Muffling his wheezing as drool drips down his cheeks as more of the sweet nectar slowly coats his tongue and mouth. Easing his first jolt of panic anew as clawed hands pet his thighs where he can no longer see the blonde. 

Soft purring encouraging him to relax...the vines massaging where they hold him. A few cradling along his spine even to take the strain off shoulders and hips.

Until he's whining quietly, suckling willingly on the one pressed against his tongue. Earning a soft praise," That's it. Just let them work. You'll be so happy won't you dear?"

The claws dig gently into his skin, until the sting is bright and hot and he can feel the blood dribbling down his thigh to land somewhere with a faint pit pat. Like the tiniest rain drops on leaves. 

The tendril grinding along his cock slowly eases back. Sticky slimy as it probes gently over the base of the plug he'd left. Getting a curious noise," What's this....? Ah! Humans...you make such fun things for your depravity. But I'm better aren't ?"

Absently agreeing that yes, yes his blonde was so much better. Moaning his agreement even, squirming slightly at the near tickle of a thick pointed tip, like a slightly too broad tongue against his ass. Hands patting his belly quietly as his mouth is slowly fucked by the bulb dribbling nectar for him to drink," Now now don't worry. You'll get it all soon enough."

Gabriel's not sure what he means as the blonde slowly digs another furrow of bleeding welts along the back of one ass cheek. The sigh he makes as what is unmistakeably a tongue slowly eases over the lines this time," You do taste so good..." 

The vine testing him slowly eases into him, sinking past the ring of muscle with little problem. Without meeting resistance it seems to jump greedily for more. Abruptly thrusting deeper. Jolting Gabriel, making him cry wetly around the bulb and allowing it to slide a little further as the ones around his throat bare down sharply. Until his vision swims black and grey and gold and blue...oh. No that's just the blonde again.

Watching him where he's bent nearly with his head upside down. Hands holding his cheeks again as the tendril fucks urgently and harshly into him," Sh sh sh....none of that...sh. You're fine..."

He can't breathe he can't....the blue eyes lock and Gabriel shudders, until his shoulders and body goes lax again and he finds the rhythm turns more tolerable even as he feels where the tendril is slowly working deep far too deep... 

" That's it..." Gabriel breathes in tiny little bursts, the fresh warm thick air laden with the scent that's tormented him for a year. Swallowing thickly around mouthful after mouthful of nectar. Feeling it starting to drip down his thighs to mingle with his blood.

" see? You're fine dove..." Yea. He's fine isn't he? Gabe was so fucking lonely...now he had his flower. 

" Aw...how sweet. And strange. Most humans still have some room to panic. Mm. You are different. But I'm so hungry." The blonde laments as his tongue drags along his cheek to lap up the saliva and nectar mingled there. Blue eyes taking on a thin ring of red around the edges and harsh claws dig into the edge of his jaw as the tendril speeds up again. Bouncing him slightly and Gabriel finds himself grinding into it. Overwhelmed already...  
Then the first rounded bump presses to his ass. It lingers there, as if testing him and Gabriel still grinds down. Feeling it swell and slowly attempt to breach him. Breathless all over again as his first orgasm swamps him as the lump eases slowly into him and grinds over his prostate before he clenches around it and its coaxed up slowly. Bursts of warmth fill his gut until whatever it is goes still. The tendril easing back barely, rocking up against the lump enough to just nudge it. 

The patter of nectar as it hits the leaves and vines below is wonderful. Clawed fingers gently easing open his collar and top, the tendril on his throat turning into a petting collar instead of a choking chain. Stroking across his nipples, flicking the metal with interest," Oh. I haven't seen a human with these... I like them. I like them very much."

Leaning over him calmly, like he's not tormenting Gabriel out of his mind. Breaking him apart easily as he's rocked by another aching knot of pleasure. The lumps coming faster and he distantly realize something is being left inside him. With it comes a warmth of delight, that he's done something good for the pretty blonde. Making blue eyes blink languidly, the red spilling further into the blue then gone again," ... Very very odd little pretty... Oh you make me think bad things you know."

Tapping his nose playfull as Gabriel mewls for him. He feels so heavy. The warm nectar dribbling out of his aching body makes him want to find the words to beg for more. Please more.  
" Very very bad things. No no I should eat you like I did the others." The lantern is lifted by a thin errant vine and illuminates a truly impressive collection of skeletons in varied stages of being broken down by a thorny pile of vines. Allowed to see it, sat up enough that gravity pulls on his swollen belly as hte tendril slips free with a wet pop. Hands measuring the weight, pressing carefully until eh groans with discomfort as much as pleasure. 

Fearful he's going to lose whatever was left. 

The hands ease and return to stroking over his ribs, playing with the bars in his nipples as the blonde heads rests on his shoulder," .... Oh I should eat you. But look at you."

Cupping over his hip and easing him down. 

" ...I think I'll keep you. Momma always said I'd find a mate eventually and well. I can make you work." A sunny smile full of teeth uncannily straight and white and Sharp ," I can fix you. You'll be perfect." Rocking up against him, pressing his cock up into his soaked insides. Groaning into the curve of Gabriel's ear, sinking the words like hooks into him," I love you. Forever... Don't you love me?"

Gabriel wrapping his arms around the man's neck, keening as he's filled and filled. Kissed again as the petals close around the two until his sight is dark and all he knows is the taste, and the feel...the sound. 

\--

Gabriel lives his life in retirement doing the things he loves most. 

He has his beautiful victorian home, restored to perfection. He makes clothes the he sells at Cons and Ren Fairs. 

And of course... He laughs as he catches a blue eyes black haired little boy. Shouting for his husband as he snags a dark eyed blonde little girl next. 

His husband's tittering husky laugh as he passes with two more dark haired little children, green eyed and blue eyed both," Oh darling you know they just want to play."

" I do but dinner is almost ready..." Gabriel snorting as he wraps his arm over Jack's waist. Kissing the pink gold lips adoringly, always so dizzy with how happy he is to have his family. They'd grown them in blood and sweat and tears and nectar. Gabriel wrapping an apron around his waist. Humming as he opens the door Jack had installed himself in the kitchen leading to the cellar by an old fashioned trap door. 

SLowly descending the steps. He hefts a thigh hanging on a hook, testing it consideringly then sighing. Stepping over dying vines towards new green growth. Digging into them, smacking vines that try to weakly cling," Shush. Jack doesn't need you now... Where is. There! Damn thing..." 

Yanking a new thigh free with a wet squelch. Nodding as he tucks it under his arm, ignoring the twitching body it had been attached too. Long dead, vines threaded through the rib cage and eye. Smiling as Jack helps haul him up. 

Jack grows the most beautiful gold roses and gold calla lilies. The rolling hills full of them...or will be. Gabriel smiling as the weight shifts under the forgiving curve of his dress. As long as they can keep finding trespassers among other things.

Well he's got a husband and kids to feed. White sharp teeth flashing as Gabriel nips at his husband's lips, a red ring around dark eyes, and himself, of course.


End file.
